


Modelo a seguir

by FujurPreux



Category: Despicable Me (2010), Megamind (2010)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gru lleva a Margo, Edith y Agnes a conocer a otro gran villano. Excepto que ya no lo es, y alguien tiene que hacer algo al respecto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modelo a seguir

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el [prompt 5 de la tabla de frases](http://alcesverdes.dreamwidth.org/39707.html?format=light) del reto de [mundo_caotico](http://community.livejournal.com/mundo_caotico/).

"La vida no es justa. Contamos a nuestros hijos que lo es, pero es una maldad. No es una simple mentira, sino una mentira cruel. La vida ni es justa, ni lo ha sido, ni lo será."  


William Goldman, _La Princesa Prometida._

I

 

Megamente se había preparado para esto. Oh, claro que sí. Había pasado las dos semanas anteriores entrenando, poniéndose en forma para el gran día. Incluso diseñó una pulsera especial que le inyectaría un anestésico muy suave a intérvalos regulares. Así que cuando se presentó en la sala del museo (tras vestirse en su mejor spandex y tomar el Desayuno de Campeones de Servil), estaba listo para cualquier eventualidad que se presentara aquel día.

Saludó a quienes tenía que saludar. Sonrió para la prensa. Dejó el set de plumas que llevaba consigo sobre la mesa cubierta con un mantel diseñado para resaltar sus ojos, y acomodó las hojas del arreglo floral. Acicaló su barba y practicó su mejor y más superheróica cara  por última vez.

-¿Hay mucha gente, Roxanne?-preguntó a la mujer de pie tras él mientras trataba de no brincotear.

-La fila le da la dos vueltas a la fuente allá afuera -respondió ella mientras miraba por la ventana-. Y después da la vuelta por la esquina.

Megamente golpeteó su boca con las puntas de sus dedos.

-Espero traer suficientes plumas...

-Puedo llamar a Servil para que traiga más.

-Oh, no, no. Iba a reucirse con unos amigos de fuera que conoció por el internet. Le di la tarde libre.

Roxanne le sonrió con dulzura.

-¡Qué lindo detalle!

Megamente le robó un beso (lo único que robaba estos días) antes de anunciar, grandilocuente:

-¡Déjenlos que vengan a mí!

El guardia junto a la mesa asintió y se apresuró a repetir la orden por walkie-talkie.

Megamente esperaba que el personal recordara sus partes. Había planeado todo con minuciosidad y repartido los papeles con la suficiente anticipación, pero nunca se sabía.  Una sola persona con poco sentido de la oportunidad podría arruinarlo todo. Megamente se obligó a calmarse, a respirar y recordarse que podía confiar en la buena gente de Metro Ciudad.

Acordes de música rock se escucharon desde la entrada del museo. La máquina de humo comenzó a funcionar y, junto con las luces de colores, tiñó el lugar con los colores de la insignia de Megamente.

Instantes después, una multitud abarrotó la sala entre exclamaciones de alegría y admiración. Todos y cada uno, adultos, niños, pubertos, llevaban consigo la primera edición de la Autobiografía del nuevo protector de Metro Ciudad (disponible por el momento sólo en pasta dura). Al poco, Megamente entró de nuevo al salón seguido de algunos de sus cerebots, un par de bailarines profesionales y personal del museo repartiendo calcamonías conmemorativas. Lo recibieron con una ovación.

Megamente tomó el micrófono que le ofrecía el director del museo y habló a la cámara que transmitía su imagen a una pantalla gigante en el exterior.

-¡Bienvenidos, ciudadanos de Metrócidad! ¡Les agradezco su asistoncia el día de hoy! ¡Espero hayan disfrutado leyendo mi historia tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndola! Y que nadie haya sufrido con ella tanto como la señorita Ritchi aquí presente o mi asistente Servil al editarla -añadió en tono confidencial, lo que arrancó las risas de la gente tal como lo esperaba. A continuación, irradiando lo que esperaba fuera la mezcla adecuada de calidez y buena disposición, Megamente se sentó frente a la mesa y comenzó a firmar las portadillas de los libros.

El plan se ejecutó con la fluidez de la seda adquirida legalmente por veinte minutos. Sin embargo, el minuto veintiuno demostró que, después de todo, Megamente no estaba tan preparado para cualquier eventualidad como había pensado. Un hombre alto de torso grueso, piernas delgadas y nariz como cono de helado se plantó ante la mesa. No se veía feliz.

-¿Se puede saber -preguntó con marcado acento extranjero a la vez que miraba a Megamente con desprecio también muy marcado- qué clase de ejemplo crees que le das a mis hijas?

Al momento de decir 'hijas', el hombre hizo pasar al frente a un trío de niñas. La mayor llevaba lentes, la del medio un gorro bastante peculiar (Megamente tomó nota de conseguirse uno así, podría cubrir toda su cabeza), y la más pequeña cargaba un esponjoso unicornio de peluche tan grande como ella. Era tan esponjoso que Megamente sintió que abrazarlo al menos una vez se convertía en una necesidad vital.

Megamente miró de las niñas al hombre varias veces. Por una vez, no atinó a encontrar una respuesta adecuada para la situación, más que nada porque no acababa de entender qué sucedía. Pero el misterio se aclaró pronto, cuando el hombre dejó caer sobre la mesa su copia de la Autobiografía de Megamente. Aunque esta era la versión anterior, la que se publicó cuando este se había hecho del control de Metro Ciudad cuando fue supervillano.

El hombre comenzó a pasearse frente a la mesa juntando las puntas de lo dedos.

-Mi nombre es Gru y...

-¡Eres un villano!-exclamó Megamente poniéndose de pie y señalándolo con un dedo, todo muy dramático.

La cara de Gru brilló.

-¿Has escuchado hablar de mí?

Megamente hizo un mohín. Sabía lo mal que le hacían sentir estas cosas a uno, pero ahora que era superhéroe no podía mentir.

-Um. No. Lo siento. ¡Pero todo tú te delataste!-añadió tratando de sonar optimista para no destrozar por completo la autoestima de Gru-. Ya sabes, estás todo gris y tienes esas cejas y luego lo de los dedos...

Gru giró los ojos al cielo raso.

-Como. Sea -prosiguió, muy compuesto-. El punto es que yo les prometí a estas niñas que buenas notas en la escuela sin ayuda del doctor Nefario serían recompensadas con ir en vacaciones a conocer a un supervillano de renombre. ¡Estaban tan ilusionadas que incluso se deshicieron de esos radios de onda corta en forma de lápices! ¿Y todo para qué? ¡Sólo para descubrir que cambiaste tu alineación y que te convertiste en superhéroe! ¿No te da vergüenza?-se cruzó de brazos-. Esta es la última vez que permito que los Esbirros les sugieran modelos a seguir. Así jamás serán grandes villanas -añadió, esta parte un poco más para sí.

Desde luego, mientras Gru hablaba, las tres niñas lanzaron miradas de reproche a Megamente desde abajo de ceños fruncidos.

-¡No, no!-dijo Megamente agitando las manos frente a él-. ¡Puedo explicarlo! ¡Las circunstancias fueron extenontes y...!

Lo interrumpió el puño de Roxanne al golpear la mesa.

-¡Eso no es nada de lo que tenga que avergonzarse! ¡Usted es quien debería sentir vergüenza por educar a sus hijas como villanas!

Gru se llevó la mano al pecho como buscando un collar de perlas que no estaba ahí.

-¿Quién es usted para decirme cómo educar a mis hijas?

-Cariño, el señor villano tiene una pregunta válida ahí -susurró Megamente.

Roxane se cruzó de brazos y barrió a Gru con la mirada. Gru pareció sentirse más bien halagado ante eso.

-¿No es usted la novia de Metro Man?-preguntó entonces la mayor de las hijas de Gru.

-¡Ah! No, en realidad no...

-¡Pero sí es mi novia!-intervino Megamente en un intento de evitar que surgiera algún malentendido.

Las niñas intercambiaron miradas y risitas.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Megamente un poco mosqueado.

Roxanne le puso la mano sobre el hombro.

-Creo que tenemos cosas más importantes de qué hablar.

-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo Gru.

-¿De verdad ya no eres villano?-preguntó la más pequeña de las niñas, la del unicornio, mientras jalaba la capa de Megamente.

-Verás, pequeña -respondió él levantándola para sentarla sobre la mesa. Aprovechó, desde luego, para presionar el cuerpecito esponjoso del peluche. Fue la gloria... aunque evitó hacer muy obvio lo que hacía-. Me convertí en superhéroe cuando el anterior se retiró.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque alguien tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tiene que haber un balance entre el bien y el mal.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque... las cosas son... ¿así?-masculló Megamente sintiéndose de pronto tan descorazonado como la niña por el giro que había dado su vida.

-¿Por qué?-repitió la nena, su labio inferior temblando.

-Porque alquien aquí no tiene concepto de qué es el honor, obviamente -intervino Gru.

-¿Se refiere a mí?-preguntó Megamente levantando la mirada de nuevo.

Gru asintió a la vez que mantenía una expresión desinteresada en el rostro. Megamente tuvo que concederle que era un villano con clase. Aunque eso no quería decir que no se hubiera ofendido por aquellas palabras.

-¡Pues le informo que sí lo tengo!-Megamente se cruzó de brazos y sonrió petulante-. ¡Honor es "la cualidad moral que lleva al cumplimiento de los propios deberes respecto del prójimo y de uno mismo"!

Gru se frotó la cara.

-No entiendes lo que es el sentido figurado, ¿cierto?-preguntó la niña mayor ajustando sus lentes sobre su nariz.

-¡Claro que lo entiendo! ¡Sentido figurado es...!

-¡Basta!-exclamó Gru, quien en ese momento se presionaba el puente de la nariz-. Esto no va a avanzar si seguimos así.

-Está bien -dijo la niña del gorro tomando la mano de Gru. Se veía con ganas de golpear a alguien-. Nadie dijo que la vida fuera justa, de todas formas.

Esta era la primera vez que Megamente se arrepentía de haber abandonado el camino de la maldad. Pero entonces sintió la mano de Roxanne presionado la suya. Su calidez le devolvió al ahora superhéroe valor para enfrentar los enormes ojos de las niñas. Al menos un poco. De cualquier forma, decidió concentrar su atención en Gru. Sería más fácil.

-Lo siento mucho, pero me temo que no es posible hacer nada con respecto a mi cambio de alineación. Es defonitiva. Y, por cierto, me parece que sí debería reconsiderar el asunto de la educación de sus niñas.

-Eso sigue sin ser asunto tuyo.

-Ya, mejor vámonos -dijo la niña del gorro tomando la mano de Gru-. Seguramente fue un supervillano de pacotilla de todas formas.

-Papá es mucho mejor -dijo la nena del unicornio, aún desde la mesa.

-Podría vencerlo en menos de cinco minutos -dijo la mayor.

-¡Síiii!-corearon las otras dos.

-¡Un segundo!-dijo Megamente, un dedo levantado en el aire.

Gru sonrió villanezcamente.

-¿Crees que no podría hacerlo?

Megamente se irguió.

-¡Te daré el beneficio de la duda! Pero es uno muy pequeño.

-En ese caso -continuó Gru-, y porque alguien tiene que darle un buen ejemplo a mis niñas, te reto a un duelo que demostrará que el villano siempre es mejor que el héroe.

-Una sola manifestación en un evento como este no sirve para una proporcionar una conclusión estadística tan definitiva como la que presumes.

Tan pronto terminó de hablar, Megamente notó que la mayor parte de los presentes no había entendido sus palabras.

-Eso quiere decir que aunque me venza no será necesariamente cierto lo que dijo.

-¡Ooooh!-exclamaron todos.

-Eso quiere decir que acepta el reto, desde luego.

Megamente lo consideró. Si un héroe le hubiera dicho aquello cuando fue supervillano, habría respondido sin duda que sí. Sin embargo, siendo sinceros, habría sido él quien preentara el desafío. Era una cosa de villanos, después de todo. Y el héroe... Bueno, el héroe debía derrotar al villano y enviarlo a la cárcel, ¿no? Bueno, no. es decir, sí, pero antes tenía que ofrecer la alternativa de una solución pacífica. Tal como solía hacerlo Metro Man con él antes de que comenzara la parte divertida.

La parte divertida.

En el momento en que Megamente se dio cuenta de eso, comenzó a emocionarse con toda la idea.

Lo que tenía que hacer, entonces, era continuar con el ritual previo a esta interacción entre héroe y villano.

-No existe, en mi humilde opinión, la necesidad de semejante encuentro-dijo-. Así que te permitiré resdecir la invitación a juga... Al duelo. E ir a entregarte tú mismo... Espera. No tiene caso que te entregues a la policía si no has hecho nada malvado en Metrócidad...

-Podría irse de la ciudad y prometer no volver jamás -sugirió Roxanne.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí! Muchas gracias, querida -Megamente se aclaró la garganta y se volvió de nueva cuenta a Gru-. Y podrás irte tranquilamente a... hacer lo que sea que hagas en tu antro de maldad.

-¿Su an-qué de qué?-preguntó la niña del unicornio.

-Dice el sótano de la casa -aclaró la mayor.

Gru volvió a sonreír.

Esto prometía, se dijo Megamente mientras trataba de no mostrarte tan feliz como se sentía.

-Oh, pero debo insistir, señor héroe.

Gru cargó la palabra 'héroe' con tanta repugnancia que Megamente casi palmoteó de felicidad.

-En ese caso, no me queda más remedio que aceptar.

-Bien -Gru volvió a su semblante serio y petulante-. Nos veremos en el parque dentro de tres horas. Lleve sus mejores armas. Yo sé que yo sí llevaré las mías. ¡Vamos, niñas!

-¿Me bajas?-preguntó la más pequeña jalando la capa de Megamente de nuevo.

-Oh, sí, claro -respondió este haciendo lo que le pedía.

A continuación, la familia Gru se alejó hacia la puerta principal.

-¡Míralos, Roxanne! ¿No son adorables?

-¡Acabas de aceptar un duelo con ese tipo!-replicó ella.

-No iba a dejarlo mal ante sus hijas...

Roxanne hizo un gesto mezcla de ternura y exasperación. Pero Megamente no tenía tiempo para preocuparse de ello. Debía concentrarse en prepararse para esa tarde. Quién sabía qué trucos tendría ese Gru bajo la manga.

Lo siguiente fue anunciar que la firma de libros se pospondría. La gente se lo tomó bastante bien, e incluso mostraron entusiasmo y le desearon suerte en su pelea contra aquel villano. Conmovido hasta lo más profundo, Megamente los saludó con una mano antes de salir dramáticamente por la puerta del museo que iba al estacionamiento subterráneo, donde había dejado el auto invisible. Arrastró a Roxanne tras de sí.

-¿Te molestaría conducir?-le dijo-. ¡Estoy tan emocionado!-revisó su reloj-. ¡Y será justo después del atarceder! ¡Hay tanto que planear! ¡Y tengo que pensar en qué me voy a poner! ¡Oh, oh! Roxanne, ¿me ayudarías con los preparativos hoy que no está Servil?

-Sí, sí, sí -respondió Roxanne mientras encendía el auto-. No te preocupes, yo te ayudo.

Megamente pasó el resto del trayecto pensando en los detalles de la batalla. Para ese momomento, había llegado a la conclusión de que si no era el villano que esas nenas esperaban, al menos podría ofrecerles junto a su padre un espectáculo que no olvidarían jamás.

 

 

II

 

Megamente y Roxanne llegaron al parque media hora antes de lo acordado para preparar la entrada de Megamente a la batalla. El sol estaba bajando, así que tenían que darse prisa.

-Pensar que no encontraste casi nada de información sobre ese tal Gru en internet -dijo Roxanne mientras buscaban un claro lo suficientemente amplio para los efectos especiales.

-Habría podido conseguir más, pero eso implicaría entrar ilegalmente en ciertas bases de datos. Y creo que aquí está bien -Megamente comenzó a dar instrucciones a los cerebots para que armaran el equipo.

-Jamás me habría imaginado que existía un Banco de la Maldad.

-Hay muchas cosas del lado oscuro que no conoces, querida.

-¿Como aquella tienda en Rumania?

-Ah, no. Esa no es malvada al cien por ciento. Es decir, todavía me aplica los descuentos de cliente frecuente.

-Disculpen, ¿se puede saber qué están haciendo?-preguntó Servil de pronto detrás de ellos-. Se supone que aun es mi día libre, ¿no?

-¡Servil!-exclamó Megamente-. Claro que es tu día libre. Es sólo que tengo un duelo imprevisto con un villano en unos minutos y...

-¿Justo en este lugar, señor?

-Aquí lucirían mejor las nuevas luces. Sabes que he estado queriendo probarlas por semanas.

-¡Pero tengo una fiesta con mis amigos aquí al lado!-dijo Servil señalando una mesa de picnic entre unos árboles cercanos. Sobre esa mesa se encontraba un grupo de pequeñas cosas amarillas en overol de mezclilla y gafas protectoras, algunos de los cuales decoraban los árboles cercanos con focos. Unos, por cierto tenían un solo ojo y otros dos, pero todos saludaron con la mano cuando cuando se dieron cuenta de que eran observados. Megamente devolvió el saludo.

-¿Esos son tus amigos?-susurró a Servil.

-Sí. Son encantadores, y una excelente compañía una vez que entiendes su idioma.

-De acuerdo, te prometo que no nos acercaremos allá, Servil.

-Oh, no, no. Yo sé cómo es esto. Estas batallas siempre terminan por salirse del perímetro designado y el patrimonio de los ciudadanos inocentes es el que sufre.

-Pero para eso existen los seguros.

-Está perdiendo el punto, señor.

-Um, chicos -intervino Roxanne señalando de nuevo la mesa entre los árboles-. Miren allá.

Lo hicieron. Lo que vieron fue a Gru fraternizando con los amigos de Servil. Sus niñas estaban con él y parecían igual de felices hablando con las criaturas amarillas.

-Sólo por casualidad, Servil, ¿dónde conociste a esos amigos?

-En una página de internet para que ayudantes de criminales superdotados se pongan en contacto.

-¡Ya no eres el ayudante de un criminal superdotado, Servil! ¡Ahora eres el ayudante de un superhéroe superdotado!

-Sí, sí, lo sé. Cerré mi perfil ahí desde su cambio de alineación, señor. Pero a ellos los conozco desde antes de eso. Incluso les mandé una de esas autobiografías que sacó después de conquistar Metro Ciudad en cuanto salió de la imprenta. Romper mi amistad con los Esbirros sólo por eso me pareció feo.

Megamente y Roxanne sólo intercambiaron miradas.

En ese momento, Servil se llevó las manos a la boca. O a la parte de la pecera que correspondía a donde el pez tenía la boca en ese momento.

-¡No me diga que peleará con su jefe!

-¡Él me retó!

Servil golpeteó su pecera.

-Esto se ha vuelto oficialmente embarazoso.

-Tranquilo, Servil. Esto será sólo entre héroe y villano. Los ayudantes no tienen por qué involucrarse.

-¿Lo promete?

-Lo prometo.

Uno de los cerebots se acercó a informar que habían terminado de montar el equipo. Justo a tiempo, porque el sol ya se había ocultado tras los edificios que rodeaban el parque.

Megamente consultó su reloj.

-Tenemos diez minutos libres todavía.

-Puedo ofrecerles una taza de café mientras tanto, señor.

Antes de que Megamente respondiera, Gru, solo (dejó a sus hijas con los Esbirros),  se acercó a ellos.

-¿Estamos listos?

-Oh, en defonitiva.

-Perfecto.

Gru sacó una pistola de aspecto extraño cuyo cañón se multiplicó en varios pequeños cañones alrededor del principal. Todos ellos brillaron acumulando energía.

-¡Todavía quedan ocho minutos!-exclamó Megamente mientas agitaba las manos.

Gru sonrió malvadamente de nuevo.

-No veo ningún motivo para seguir esperando.

Y disparó.

 

 

III

 

No era justo que no lo dejaran probar esas nuevas luces, fue lo primero que pensó Megamente a la vez que lanzaba para sacar a Roxanne y a Servil de la línea de fuego. Fuego literal, por cierto. Una llamarada de lo más impresionante. Lo segundo, que al fin y al cabo hacer ese tipo de trampas, e incluso peores, eran características de cualquier villano que se preciara de serlo.

-Roxanne, Servil, quédense detrás de estos arbustos... No, esperen. Servil, puedes ir a tu fiesta. Roxanne, quédate detrás de estos arbustos y adopta la posición fatal.

-Fetal, señor. Posición fetal -Servil se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo de encima-. Le deseo mucha suerte, lo estaré animando desde la mesa.

-Espera, Servil, voy contigo -dijo Roxanne, poniéndose de pie también.

-Pero, Roxanne...

-Sé que puedes ganarle -dijo ella mientras acomodaba el cuello de la capa de Megamente-. Te animaré desde allá también.

Así, Roxanne se fue sin que le importara cuánto le temblaba a su novio el labio inferior.

-¿Ya podemos proseguir?-preguntó Gru.

Megamente se irguió y sacó su pistola de la funda en su cintura.

-Prosigamos -respondió mientras salía de entre los arbustos.

Gru disparó tan pronto como vio el azul de Megamente, dándole apenas tiempo al otro de hacer un giro y esquivar. El fuego rozó su capa. Aprovechando el impulso, Megamente se apoyó en su mano para girar y disparar él. No con el rayo deshidratador, desde luego que no. Eso terminaría la pelea en ese momento. Sólo un simple rayo de calor, el cual debía hacer sólo un agujero en la bufanda de Gru.

Gru no gritó '¡Mi bufanda!' ni nada por el estilo. Tenía más clase que eso. Levantó el extremo dañado y lo miró. Y después miró a Megamente con furia reprimida. Megamente, después de soplar el humo que salía de la boca de su pistola, respondió con una de sus más amplias sonrisas.

Gru se arremangó ese suéter gris que llevaba.

Megamente se preparó porque sabía que ahora sí iba en serio.

Gru sacó un aditamento que colocó en la base de su pistola y presionó un botón. La pistola se duplicó, con lo que ahora Gru tenía una para cada mano.

-Eso me habría sido tan útil -murmuró Megamente pensando en cómo habría utilizado esa tecnología contra Metroman en días pasados. Pero no tenía tiempo para perder imaginando cosas que ahora no podrían ser. Antes bien, tendría que prepararse. Presionó un botón de su muñequera para levantar la barrera de energía que lo protegería del siguiente ataque. Sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue sentir cómo perdía la sensibilidad y el control de los músculos de su mano. Muy tarde se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado cambiar la muñequera que llevó a la firma de libros. Al presionar el botón había liberado todo el anestésico.

-Tu cara de terror me complace -dijo Gru.

-¡Para tu información, no son tus pistolas lo que me aterroriza!

-¿No? Pues lo harán enseguida.

Oh, el intercambio de frases ingeniosas. Cómo lo había extrañado. La idea tranquilizó a Megamente. Lo que tenía que hacer ahora era improvisar, lo que se le daba bastante bien.

-¡Dame tu mejor golpe, villano!

Gru apretó los gatillos.

Una gruesa, enorme, terrible ráfaga de fuego salió directo hacia Megamente. Era impresionante, y cualquiera que hubiera sido sorprendido con la guardia baja habría sucumbido ante ellas. Pero no Megamente. No ese día.

Megamente corrió, rodó y brincó hacia donde estaba el equipo para su presentación frustrada. Lo había llevado hasta ahí, había hecho que los cerebots lo instalaran y no se quedaría sin utilizarlo.

-Sería una pena hacer explotar todo eso -dijo Gru-. Parece caro.

-A decir verdad, sí invertí una cantidad considerable en todo esto, pero valió la pena cada centavo.

-¿A pesar de que no podrás usarlo?

Megamente sonrió una sonrisa maligna (tomó al vuelo nota mental de trabajar más en sus sonrisas de triunfo improvisado, pero eso después).

-¿Quién dijo semejante cosa?

A continuación, jaló una palanca y todas las luces se encendieron de golpe. Eran cientos, miles de luces, muchas de colores brillantes, que Gru no esperaba en lo absoluto.

El villano reaccionó tal como lo esperado, soltando sus pistolas para proteger sus ojos. Cuando Megamente brincó hacia él, llevaba en las manos unos cuantos metros de cable que habían sobrado de la instalación y ató a Gru con ellos. Lo cual fue menos fácil de lo planeado porque su mano seguía inservible, pero esos eran detalles menores.

-¡Jajá!-rió Megamente mientras hacía señas a un cerebot para que apagara las luces-. ¿De verdad pensaste que podrías conmigo? ¡En ningún momento la maldad podrá...!

Un llanto infantil interrumpió el discurso victoria. 

-¡Hiciste llorar a Agnes!-dijo la mayor de las tres hijas de Gru, quien había llevado hasta ellos a sus dos hermanas. No se veía nada feliz. Antes que Megamente pudiera responder, la niña del gorro pateó su espilla.

-¡Oye, oye!-exclamó Megamente brincando sobre un pie, sosteniendo la parte lastimada. No había recibido un trato así desde que era villano. No, corrección: nunca había recibido un trato así. Cuando era villano, los niños le tenían miedo y no se acercaban. 

Mientras tanto, Agnes lloraba y miraba a Megamente como si en lugar de vencer a un villano hubiera sacado el relleno a su unicornio esponjoso.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención...

-¡Claro que fue su intención!-intervino Servil, quien se acercaba también, seguido por los Esbirros. Quienes, por cierto, también parecían a punto de llorar-. Es el superhéroe, después de todo.

Por segunda vez en su vida--y en el día--, Megamente no se sentía tan seguro de que abandonar el camino de la maldad hubiera sido una buena idea.

Gru sacudió la cabeza.

-Ya, ya, niñas. En seguida me suelta.

-¿Por qué habría de hacer semejante cosa?-preguntó Servil-. ¡Lo que tendría que hacer es llevarlo a la cárcel!

Megamente comenzó a asentir.

-No, no tiene que hacer eso -dijo Roxanne.

Megamente comenzó a negar. Y se detuvo. Ahora estaba confundido.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó a la vez que Servil. Incluso las niñas y los Esbirros tenían toda su atención en Roxanne. Gru, por su parte, sólo tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Porque no ha hecho nada en contra de la ley, para empezar. Sólo dañó un par de árboles. Bastará con que pague una multa y los reponga.

Gru seguía sonriendo.

-Ya puede soltarme, señor Megamente.

Megamente suspiró profundo y desató los cables. Las niñas brincaron a abrazarlo, al igual que los pequeños Esbirros amarillos.

-Eso fue divertido -dijo Gru.

Enternecido con la imagen, Megamente tuvo que conceder que lo fue.

 

 

IV

 

-¿Por qué no consideras quedarte y convertirte en el supervillano local?-le dijo Megamente mientras comía una rebanada de pastel junto a Gru. Su mano aún no funcionaba correctamente, así que el plato estaba apoyado contra la mesa-. Podríamos tener peleas como esta y mucho mejores dos o tres veces al mes. Además, las escuelas de Metrócidad son estrelentes.

Gru se mesó la barbilla.

-La idea es tentadora. Y no es como si no hubiera probado ya todas las posibilidades de acción en mi ciudad.

-Al menos piénsalo.

-A los Esbirros les agrada tu ayudante, y mis niñas se divierten con la señorita Richi.

-Sí, eso veo -dijo Megamente. La verdad era que la escena de la fiesta ante ellos, a la que al final habían sido invitados, era de lo más alegre.

Gru miró a Megamente de reojo.

-Podría incluso secuestrar a tu novia de vez en cuando para que las cuide cuando tenga que salir.

Megamente frunció el entrecejo.

-No, no. Nada de secuestrar novias.

Gru giró los ojos, pero no dejó de sonreír.

-Bueno, bueno. Yo no secuestro a tu novia y tú no envías a los Servicios Sociales a mi casa.

-No sé si pueda comprometerme a eso, pero lo consideraré.

-Yo también sólo lo estoy considerando.

-Bien.

-Bien.

Y siguieron comiendo pastel mientras pensaban en lo que traería el futuro. Al menos Megamente lo hacía. Porque la ciudad necesitaba un balance entre el bien y el mal. Porque Servil necesitaba amigos. Porque Roxanne podría ser una buena influencia para esas niñas.

Porque una nueva rivalidad así ofrecía tantas, pero tantas posibilidades. 

 

(Y porque quizá alguna vez podría hacerse de la suficiente confianza de Agnes como para pedirle que lo dejara abrazar ese unicornio.)

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Las siguientes palabras están escritas mal a propósito:  
>  _* reuncirse  
>  * asistoncia  
> * extenontes  
> * defonitiva  
> * resdecir  
> * atarceder  
> * estrelentes_  
> El resto son errores de dedo del autor.
> 
> 2) THIS IS A WORLD OF HAM!


End file.
